


it was beautiful, it is beautiful

by minjazmin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, hakyeon is a dom, idk this has weird dynamics but i like it, jaehwan is a sub, taekwoon is a switch, three lovely boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjazmin/pseuds/minjazmin
Summary: 'Go on, Taekwoonie. If you tell him what you want, he might do it.'





	1. Chapter 1

The sob that left Taekwoon's mouth, as his back arched upwards, was beautiful. His hair stuck firmly to his forehead and Jaehwan, whose lap his head rested in, stroked the hair softly out of his eyes. The gentle strokes to Taekwoon's head and hair helped him to remember to breath. As he relaxed, he moved his head further into the caress, and Jaehwan only reciprocated by stroking his face more purposefully. Taekwoon's relaxed expression remained for only another second. A mix of pleasure and pain pooled in his eyes, as Hakyeon pushed another finger inside of him.  

The only sound that could be heard in the room was Taekwoon's erratic breathing. Hakyeon moved his fingers at a gentle pace, but began curling them to hit the spot that he knew made Taekwoon react so wonderfully. Lewd noises escaped his pretty mouth, and a red blush began spreading across his cheeks and down his neck.  

'Hak- Hakyeon, please.' Taekwoon could only just manage to get the words out, embarrassment and pleasure forcing his voice to barely a whisper.  

Hakyeon stopped moving his fingers inside of him, and Taekwoon sighed. The smile on Hakyeon's face was unmistakeable; today Taekwoon would need to ask nicely. They looked each other in the eyes for a while barely a blink between them, until Taekwoon's supple thighs slowly began to shake. Hakyeon's eyebrows raised and he removed his fingers; Taekwoon felt like crying. He heard a soft voice in his ear; it took him a few moments to understand it, having been so focused on Hakyeon's gaze. 

'Go on, Taekwoonie. If you tell him what you want, he might do it.' Jaehwan's voice was about as audible as Taekwoon's, but with much more conviction.  'It's okay, Taekwoon, you can do it.'  

Hakyeon smirked, loving the sight of Taekwoon so affected by him. Nodding slightly, Taekwoon tried to still his breaths, relaxing as Jaehwan rubbed his thumb on his collarbone in reassuring circles. Taekwoon looked over to meet Hakyeon's eyes again, and he gulped in an attempt to allow himself proper speech. Before Taekwoon even got the opportunity to start his sentence, Hakyeon was looming over him. 

'He's right, Taekwoon, what am I supposed to do, if you don’t tell me?' Hakyeon asked, feigning innocence.  

With that, Hakyeon took Leo's nipples in his mouth, sucking with force. Now, Taekwoon had no trouble with volume, however every syllable that passed his lips were just unintelligible moans and whimpers. His nails dug deep into Hakyeon's back, no doubt leaving marks, while the other hand gripped Jaehwan's tightly. Jaehwan stroked his head lovingly, and he moved to kiss his cheek. He kissed down the side of his face slowly.  

'Breathe, Taekwoonie. Breathe and get your words out, you are doing so well.' Jaehwan purred, rubbing Taekwoon's ear comfortingly.  

It seemed to give Taekwoon some confidence, and Jaehwan felt proud.  

'Hakyeon, Hakyeon-' 

Despite his voice being a little shaky, it was enough to persuade Hakyeon's lips away from Taekwoon's pert, now bright red nipple. 

'Hakyeon, pl- please. Please fuck me.'  

Shame burned red over every inch of Taekwoon's skin, and the smile on Hakyeon's face had become even more pleased. Hakyeon moved back on the bed, caressing every part of the body he loved so much as he went. He knew that Taekwoon always felt embarrassment having to say such things out loud, but how they sounded in his wonderful voice, filled with need, was not something that Hakyeon could give up. Besides, the visible embarrassment over his entire body only made Hakyeon want to fuck him harder, it was beautiful. 

Hakyeon pushed Taekwoon's legs up until they rested on his shoulders, and he knelt in position. Jaehwan instinctively passed him the bottle of lube; Hakyeon wanted to torture the boy, not cause damage. Hakyeon poured it liberally over his hand and spread it across his dick with a few deliberate thrusts, causing him to moan and slightly thrust into his own hand. But he did not yet relent.  

He was waiting. Waiting for Taekwoon. 

After minutes, finally a small, needy voice filled the silence. 

'Please, Hakyeon- Please fill me up.' It was almost a cry. 'I need you, Hakyeon.' 

Hakyeon couldn’t ignore pleas from such a beautiful boy. He quickly obliged, pushing into him. Being filled so suddenly caused tears to well in the corners of Taekwoon's eyes. Jaehwan wordlessly moved Taekwoon's arms above his head, and used his other hand to stroke his face. Hakyeon couldn't help but smile, as Jaehwan moved his hand away from Taekwoon's and they stayed right where he had put them. He really was such a good boy. 

Hakyeon pushed in and out in deliberate thrusts; fast enough to have Taekwoon moaning his name, but not fast enough to give Taekwoon what he needed. He went at this pace for a while, seeing how long Taekwoon could endure this treatment. Taekwoon was doing so well, only letting slip the occasional whimper and trying his hardest to keep his hips still. So Hakyeon decided on something that would break his resolve. 

'Taekwoon, look at you being such a good boy. I'm so proud of you. Look how pretty you are like this.' Hakyeon crooned. 

The noise that left Taekwoon's mouth sounded like a cry, a moan and a curse all at once. His hips began bucking unstably searching for friction, before Hakyeon gripped them tightly, pushing them down. Then Hakyeon increased his pace, earning another serenade of moans from Taekwoon. Hakyeon turned his attention to Taekwoon's aching member, moving one hand from his hips. He wrapped his hand around Taekwoon's dick, and waited to see if Taekwoon would make any unconsidered moves. 

'Oh, Taekwoonie, you are such a good boy, aren't you?' He asked, slowly beginning to move his hand and slowing his thrusts to a similar pace. 'Do you think you could do something for me? Give me one of your hands.' 

Hakyeon delighted in the speed with which Taekwoon complied with his order. He took Taekwoon's hand, and placed it where his hand had just been. Taekwoon trembled a little, it was beautiful.  

'Stroke at the same time as I move in and out, okay Taekwoonie? I know you are a good boy, I know you can do this.' 

Taekwoon only nodded in reply, unable to form any words.  

The volume of both of their moans increased as Hakyeon increased the rhythm. Hakyeon knew Taekwoon wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, but couldn't quite bear to part from this sight just yet. Taekwoon's mouth was firmly open, tears and sweat ran down the sides of his face and his head rested back slightly; his pretty neck and body in perfect view. It was lovely to see him so compliant and eager to please. And even more lovely to see him so close to the edge.  

'Ha- Hakyeon. I think- Hakyeon, please can I?' Taekwoon murmured, purposely slowing down his strokes.  

'Taekwoon, tell me what you want.' 

'Please. Please, can I come, Hakyeon? Please.' Taekwoon begged. 

Hakyeon simply nodded at the boy, and his pace quickened for just a second before he came; 'Hakyeon' and 'Thank you' spilling out of his mouth over and over. The sight of him so desperate was more than enough, and with a few rough thrusts Hakyeon finished with throaty moans.  

After a few moments, Hakyeon moved away from the bed and towards the bathroom. Jaehwan quickly moved to fill the gap Hakyeon had left, moving to lay down next to Taekwoon so he could cradle their body's close together. Taekwoon's breaths were unsettled, and Jaehwan figured that would be the most important thing to deal with right now. Considering Hakyeon hadn't been too rough today, there wasn't too much else to deal with. Maybe that was worse, it was easy to treat scratches and bruises. When Taekwoon felt so vulnerable like this, Jaehwan had to ensure he cared for him even more. Taekwoon needed to be held, and to be reassured, and as long as Jaehwan did that nothing else mattered.  

'Taekwoonie, are you okay?' Jaehwan said lightly. 

Taekwoon's only response was to nuzzle his face further into Jaehwan's chest. Jaehwan ran his fingers tenderly down Taekwoon's exposed back, humming softly to calm him. A moment later Hakyeon returned, he placed towels on the bedside table and shifted along the bed until he could embrace Taekwoon from behind.  

'Look, Taekwoon, Hakyeon and I are right here. We aren't going anywhere.' 

'Did you- did you have a good time, Taekwoonie?'  

Hakyeon was so sure he knew just what was on- and off-limits after all this time, but he would always worry about hurting Taekwoon, or about Taekwoon just going along with what he said rather than speaking up when he was uncomfortable. Taekwoon had opened up to him and Jaehwan so much in the last few years, but still Hakyeon could never be sure that he told him everything. Taekwoon nodded his head, still steadily glued to Jaehwan's chest.   

'Good, that's good.' Hakyeon said, stroking his hair. 'And thank you, Taekwoonie, you did such a good job. It was so good for me too.' 

Taekwoon hummed happily, moving his head into Hakyeon's hand, feeling contentment and safety from their presence around him. His breathing was beginning to steady, and he was thankfully returning to himself. He felt a few tears rolling down his face, still overwhelmed like he always was, but Jaehwan swiftly wiped them away and kissed his cheeks. He felt so lucky to have the two of them, to be able to hold them close, and feel secure enough to know even when he was so engulfed he could barely remember to breathe, they would hold onto him and stop him from floating away.  

Though Hakyeon liked to make sure everyone was cleaned up before they fell asleep after sex, he couldn't bear to pry himself away or the other two apart from each other. And he didn't want to interfere with the solace and safety that Taekwoon had finally found. So, all 3 drifted into a peaceful sleep, bodies still wrapped around each other, and a blanket covering them.  


	2. Chapter 2

Hakyeon awoke first, as he naturally did. Cursing as he looked at the clock just turning 6AM, cursing himself for agreeing to work the Saturday this week, cursing his boyfriends for looking that good while they slept. He was a pro at getting ready for work silently, considering Jaehwan could sleep for days in a row if his schedule allowed and Taekwoon worked such weird hours that the sun was sometimes rising by the time he got home.  

He showered quickly – it was no fun when you were alone. He dried himself with the towel, and then walked back into the bedroom to change. Considering he thought he'd be the only one awake for hours, he had neglected the towel. Something he quickly regretted, as he opened the door to see Jaehwan sat up in the bed grinning at him.  

'Looking good, Hakyeon.' Jaehwan chuckled, throwing him a wink as he looked up and down his body.  

'Go back to sleep, you annoying child.' Hakyeon joked. 

He turned towards the wardrobe, opening it to search for suitable clothes. He settled for an oversized tshirt and sweatpants, he was only running a kid's dance class after all.  

'Stay right there.' Jaehwan requested, earning a confused 'eh' from Hakyeon. 'I've got such a nice view from here.' 

Hakyeon was tempted to hit Jaehwan in the face with his clothes, but didn’t want to wake Taekwoon, so opted to throw obscenities at him instead. 

'You are so nice to Taek, but you are so mean to me. It's not fair.' Jaehwan whined, putting on a fake pout and crossing his arms.  

'You love it really.' Hakyeon retorted, moving over to give the boy a brief kiss. 'And I think that I am both nicer  _and_  meaner to Taekwoon than I am to you.' 

Jaehwan nodded in agreement, and watched as Hakyeon dressed. He had to steal away his gaze, suddenly feeling his throat dry and his hands begin to clam. Seeing his boyfriend's tanned muscles in the half-light of the morning was a sad thing to get aroused over, but Jaehwan hadn't got off for days, and there was only so much one person could take. Jaehwan was hopeful that Taekwoon would help him find release once he awoke, however he had never been a beggar, it wasn't his style.  

He waited until his boyfriend was fully dressed again before looking back over, trying to imagine anything other than Hakyeon's strong hands touching all over his body. He wasn't doing very well, and was glad of the blanket covering his crotch. Hakyeon leaned over and gently kissed Taekwoon's cheek, and then walked around the other side of the bed to do the same to Jaehwan. As he kissed his lips, Hakyeon's hand fell to his thigh and moved up idly. Jaehwan was aware of the grin forming on Hakyeon's face and worked his hardest to ignore it, however his boxers were only beginning to feel tighter. 

Hakyeon pulled away from the kiss, painful slow in removing his hand. A spluttered moan left Jaehwan's mouth, and Hakyeon chided him jokingly with a tut. 

'See you later, Jaehwan. Have a good day. Take care of him.’ Hakyeon said, directing his head towards Taekwoon. 'Or yourself, whoever needs it.’ 

As Hakyeon left, Jaehwan began to feel movement to his side, and Taekwoon seemed to be arising from his slumber. 

'Jaehwan-ah, that’s who needs it' was all he said, in an almost-whispered, croaky voice.  

This earned hearty laughs from Hakyeon and Jaehwan only gulped, intrigued and nervous at what he was implying. Taekwoon looked up for a second before turning further into the warmth of Jaehwan’s body. Jaehwan’s natural reaction was to move his hands to comfort Taekwoon, it didn’t seem entirely appropriate, but he did love stroking his hair and soft skin. 

By the time Taekwoon peeled himself away from the bed, Jaehwan had begun drifting off again, with his back rested against the headboard. The sudden lack of body pressed against his own made him whimper a little, but he thought he supressed it enough for Taekwoon not to hear. 

'I’m just going to have a quick shower, Jaehwan.’ 

'Do you want me to join?' Jaehwan suggested playfully.  

'No.’ Taekwoon’s reply was filled with intention, not with hurt, and it made Jaehwan hold his breath. 'You can make the bed.’ 

'You don’t want me to change the sheets?' 

'Jaehwan, what would be the point of that? You are only going to make them dirty again.’  

Taekwoon promptly headed to the shower, leaving Jaehwan nodding dutifully to an empty room. 

Jaehwan didn’t know what was wrong with him, being told to do the most menial of jobs turned him on, when it was Taekwoon saying it in that tone. Before he even thought about it, he was obliging, straightening the sheets quickly. Once he thought his work was done, he ran downstairs to the kitchen, and grabbed three water bottles from the fridge. When he returned to the bedroom, he was just in time to see Taekwoon exiting the bathroom.  

'I- I, uh, got you some water.’ Jaehwan handed him a bottle, not being able to meet his gaze. 

Taekwoon's skin was still slightly damp, and made his perfect skin glisten slightly. Jaehwan was thankful for the towel wrapped around the other’s waist. 

'Thank you, Jaehwan.’  

Taekwoon immediately took the bottle, and tipped his head back for a purposeful show. His neck moved delightfully as he gulped, and Jaehwan made a beeline for the bedroom door. However, Taekwoon entered soon after him, a small smile on his face. 

'You look really good, Taekwoon, I-’ Jaehwan gulped, surprised at how shaky his voice sounded. 'Really, really good.’ 

Taekwoon didn’t say anything in reply, he just moved on his hands and knees along the bed, his towel falling off in the process. Jaehwan reflexively moved the towel off the bed, careful not the touch Taekwoon; for not having permission, and for knowing the feeling of his soft skin would do nothing for the constant ache in his pants. 

'I think you should remove those.’ Taekwoon commented, eyes firmly on the noticeable bulge. 

His eyes remained firmly on Jaehwan, as he removed the boxers, and he appreciated the sight immensely. Especially when Jaehwan’s ears and cheeks subtly began to flush.  

'Come here.’ Taekwoon beckoned, immediately Jaehwan complied. 

Jaehwan rested on his knees in front of Taekwoon quietly. Taekwoon took in the sight for a moment before passing him the bottle of lube. 

'Get ready.’ Taekwoon ordered, the ever-gentle tone still clearly in his voice. 

Jaehwan had done this many times, but the blushing on his skin kept reddening more and more. It always flustered him to have an audience, even after all this time. He opened the cap and poured it onto his fingers. Starting slow with one finger, he only let out small moans. He watched as Taekwoon's eyes surveyed every part of his body, and quickened his pace in the hope he could find more pleasure. One finger was not enough, and he silently pleaded with Taekwoon until he nodded, allowing him to add another finger. Jaehwan was a little too fast, and he let out a slightly pained hiss that quickly turned to a moan. 

'Jaehwan, I hope you aren't trying too hard to pleasure yourself.' Leo muttered casually before nodding once again.  

Jaehwan added a third finger tentatively, and moved it in and out for a while, trying to hold back his needy moans. Taekwoon grew impatient just watching the boy and pushed up from his sitting position to move towards Jaehwan. He gripped Jaehwan's wrist to still it, and moved his arm to the side, causing a string of protesting whimpers to fall out of Jaehwan's mouth. Taekwoon silenced him instantaneously, as he placed his thumb in Jaehwan's mouth and slowly pushed him back, so he was laying on the bed.  He climbed over him, so they were face-to-face, and Taekwoon removed his hand to replace it with his mouth.  

Jaehwan moaned into the kiss, and hastily began rutting his hips upward to rub against Taekwoon's thighs that were now between his legs. Taekwoon tutted, but continued to kiss him. He pressed his thigh down harshly, he knew Jaehwan liked the pain, but still revelled in the gasp he made at the pressure. Taekwoon pulled away from the kiss, and grabbed the lube bottle that was still on the bed. He poured it on his dick and Jaehwan's hole before swiftly pushing in. Jaehwan's head fell backwards as he made pained moans; he loved the pain too much, only acting to make him harder.  

As Taekwoon roughly advanced his pace, the feeling was only intensified for Jaewhan. For all his talk, when it came to being fucked, Jaewhan was decidedly quiet. It seemed as soon as Taekwoon had him in this position, Jaehwan's vocal abilities disappeared. Speech was replaced with only the most erotic noises, and Taekwoon never got enough of being able to make him make those sounds. His thrusts became more desperate, the sight in front of him bringing him close to edge.  

'Jaehwan, you aren't allowed to cum until I say so.' Taekwoon instructed.  

The whimper Jaehwan made at his command had Taekwoon cursing. He thrusted a few more times, before slowing down to ride out his release. Jaehwan was always so affected seeing people come because of him, and his body began to shake. After Taekwoon regained his breath, he pulled out of Jaehwan and moved to kneel in between Jaehwan's legs. Jaewhan whined; he suddenly felt completely empty and without stimulation. Placing his hands on Jaehwan's hips, he rubbed them in soft circles, until Jaehwan calmed slightly.  

He wrapped one hand around Jaehwan's dick and, with minimal movement, shameless moans filled the room once again. Taekwoon ducked his head, and placed his mouth around the head of Jaehwan's dick. Jaehwan was essentially panting, still unable to speak, but hoping Taekwoon would understand he _needed_ him to suck him off right now.  

'When you are ready, Jaehwan, you are allowed.'  

Taekwoon's hot breath made Jaehwan tremble, but the feeling was only momentary, before Taekwoon's wet mouth pressed around his dick. Jaehwan couldn't help but fuck into Taekwoon's mouth. He hoped that Taekwoon wouldn't reprimand him later. It was only a few more moments, before Jaehwan was coming, his moans almost a shout. The both of them laid there for a moment, too exhausted to even attempt moving until they regained their breaths.

Taekwoon wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, before moving up to press their lips together. Jaehwan kissed hungrily, and Taekwoon let him. He moaned into Jaehwan's mouth at the need he displayed for him. After Jaehwan felt fulfilled, his grip on Taekwoon loosened, so he was able to press kisses all over the boy's face and neck. Jaehwan looked up at him, embarrassment in his eyes, eventually pulling him down to cuddle him. They snuggled together; Taekwoon absentmindedly caressed up and down Jaehwan's abs, while Jaehwan stroked Taekwoon's head. 

***

Hakyeon returned to a silent house. He was surprised. Jaehwan was loud on his own, and normally managed to make Taekwoon loud too. He walked up the stairs and gently pushed open the bedroom door. His boyfriends were adorable lightweights. A tangled mess of elongated limbs rested against each, both dozing. Hakyeon rubbed Taekwoon's leg softly, as he walked towards the bathroom. Taekwoon stirred slightly, but couldn't bear to move away from the comfort of Jaehwan's body. He sighed contently, before closing his eyes again. The gentle sounds of the cascading water helped Taekwoon fall back to his slumber, dreaming of Hakyeon's beautiful tanned skin and the water rolling down his body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ♡ leave kudos/comments if you would like
> 
> (should i write more vixx fanfic? do i really have time?)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ♡  
> leave kudos/comments if you would like ♡
> 
> sorry if the formatting is a bit weird, idk what to do about that :/
> 
> (p.s. taekwoon is the love of my life)


End file.
